The Purge
by KristinaLeigh
Summary: The new Senator of Alderaan, Princess Leia Organa, learns the horrors of the Jedi Purge.


The Purge  
Lady Vader  
09.28.02.  
  
Authors Notes: Hi, Everyone! I'm proud to present my first Star Wars fic ever….The Purge. It's a little fic right at when Leia first became Senator of Alderaan. Anyways we will get to that in just a sec, I have some announcements and such-n-such. Firstly, Lady Vader is my new pen name for SW fics only. My other name is SailorStarz, because I write Sailor Moon fics. Yes, that means I am very new at SW fics (But don't let that discourage you from my story). Secondly, for those who care, my story New Girl will be updated VERY soon! Sorry for the wait guys (I had Writers Block). Okay, back to the story. The Purge isn't about the actual PURGE OF THE JEDI, but about the destruction that Leia finds. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, its characters, names, and all associated elements are copyrighted to Lucasflim Ltd and Twentieth Century Fox.   
  
  
…..On with the story….  
  
  
It was ten in the morning and the Imperial Senate was adjourned for a whole week, what would she do? Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan, also known as Princess Leia, was bored. Coruscant had, of course, many past-times, but very few were for people of her status. The ones that were didn't interest her, so she found herself sitting here in her senatorial apartments, bored. What was she going to do? Sighing, she walked over to the large windows that showed the fabricated beauty of the cityscape and its gleaming towers.  
Her eyes scanned the familiar buildings of Imperial City, until her eyes caught something odd. Far off into the distance was a beautifully designed structure. Intrigued, she peered closer to see its tall white spires.  
  
  
It was obviously apart of the Old Galactic City, which was mostly damaged during the Siege. Oh how she wished she could go and get a closer look, but it was forbidden to go into the Old Republic parts of Coruscant. It was then that a plan started to form in her mind. 'What if I snuck into it later on tonight?' she thought. All of a sudden she stopped, what was she thinking? 'I can't go off and do things like that!' Shaking her head, she thought, 'I'm a senator, not a criminal. Then and there she decided not to think of the elegant building and its white spires. She went on with the day visiting some friends and reading a couple of chapters out of a romance novel, anything to keep herself from being bored. Around five o¢clock, she walked back over to the windows. There among all of the old, broken buildings it stood straight and tall, a symbol of the glory of the Old Republic.  
Over many inner-battles, she decided to give in to her temptations and journey to the beautiful building. She would go at midnight when the darkness would provide protection. She would not stay very long and would dress very dark in color.   
She waited till everyone was sound asleep before she went out. She dressed as planned and quickly left the apartments. She traveled through her part of the city with ease, naturally, and crossed over into the middle-class area. When she passed into the slums, she warned herself to be very cautious. She hated to walk through the slums mostly because of the sight. The people were in terrible shape and the bad thing was that she couldn't do anything about it. Men, women, children, even whole families were crowded into dark corners mumbling nonsense caused by ignorance. She was glad when she came came out of the slums and into the Old City. She crossed into it through a small alley to avoid getting seized by Imperial Soldiers.  
  
The Old City had no artificial lighting whatsoever, so she had brought a lamp. She flicked it on and was taken aback. The streets of the Old City were littered with destruction. Crashed speeders and starships, holes in the sides of buildings, and garbage was everywhere. 'The Purge and Takeover', she thought darkly.  
  
  
She arrived at the white building a couple of minutes later. It was a lot taller than she thought it was and boy was it beautiful up close. She walked up to its front doors, which looked as if they were over twelve-feet tall. She pushed them open as carefully as she could and walked inside. The inside was so magnificent that it was breathtaking. The ceiling was over twenty-feet high with massive pillars supporting its weight. The marble tiles formed designs in the mosaic that was the floor. She couldn't believe it, she was surrounded by the glorious world that she only knew in the bedtime stories told to her by her father, Bail Organa. With every turn and step, there was something else to marvel at.   
The place was huge; there were glorious chambers, vast corridors, comfortable verandas, towering statues, and extensive windows, yet with all of these things it was still very simple.  
  
After fully exploring the building she came up with the best hypothesis she could think of. It was a temple of some sort, it just had to be. There were icons everywhere and a script of some unknown language here and there. The only thing that she didn't understand was why the inside was perfectly preserved. The whole world on the outside was war-torn and wrecked, but in here was untouched, completely. It was as if it was sacred or something, which adds to her belief of the place being a temple. This new thought eluded her and started to cause a headache. It was now that she noticed the turbo lifts and a staircase. She didn't think that the lifts would be such a good idea so she started up the stairs. At the very top there was another set of doors somewhat smaller than the front doors. She pushed them open to find a beautiful round room. In it, were red-orange chairs of all different shapes and sizes in a circle facing each other. The patterns on the floor were much like the ones in the grand lobby downstairs, except these looked as if they were all focusing on the center of the room. 'Interesting', she thought in wonder.  
  
  
She continued to observe the round room and its extensive windows until it occurred to her that she could be seen. She started back down the stairs and came back down to the ground floor. She continued down the galleries. She found a room that she hadn't been in as of yet. She opened the doors with medium effort and carefully walked in. The sight before her etched horror into her face, and fear poured over her like ice water. Some kind of chaos happened here and it still lingered like a mist making the hair on the nape of her neck stand up. She walked around very slowly, taking in the destruction that surrounded her. Bodies lay everywhere, mostly children, which was obvious by their size. 'But who would want to kill children?' the question puzzled her, but the most confusing question was: who are these people?  
  
  
She would have contemplated further, but her attention was pulled away to focus on the sound of distant engines. She ran over to a large window and saw two Imperial Speeders headed her way. "Oh, no", she whispered. 'How could I have let myself loose track of time?' She ran to the front door, but the soldiers were disembarking from their speeders. 'I wonder if there is a back door?' She ran back down through the galleries until she found another door that lead outside. From where she stood, sidewalks were spread out and lead to other buildings. She ran into one that was what looked like an apartment.  
She hid there until she heard the speeders take off again. 'Must've been nightly rounds.'  
She walked back outside and decided that it was definitely time to go.  
  
  
Outside it was beginning to show light, which meant that she had been there for well over three hours. "Good Maker, what has happened to my sense of time?", she mumbled.  
She carefully walked back through the city, trying her best to avoid all of the late-night ravers coming out of the dance clubs in the middle-class section. She had always wanted to go to one. Where the girls could wear all of those colorful, fashionable clothes and dance all night long. Her father had always forbid her to go, and now she wouldn't because of lack of time and self-discipline. It was almost light when she got back to her apartment in the senatorial building. She walked in and padded across the living room to her bedroom. She put back on her nightgown and got back in her bed for 'some' sleep to be waked by her maids only two hours later.  
  
Her maids came in exactly as usual and prodded her awake. When she woke she had bags under her eyes, and they commented that she must've not gotten enough sleep. She told them an excuse that she had ate to late and had bad dreams. She got up and quickly dressed, she had plans to figure out exactly what was the story behind the beautiful white building. She visited many older friends that day, asking about the takeover and giving them a cover-up reason for her interest. At the end of the day it was quite clear as to what she saw. She had heard of the Jedi Purge before, but it never donned her that the murdered people she saw were Jedi Knights and that she was in the Temple. The actual sight of the Purge's destruction is far more ghastly than any of her friend's description by far, and she was sure that it would forever plague her mind.  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well, did you like it? I hope so! E-mail me at SailorStarzf5@aol.com or vadrsgrl@aol.com ! 


End file.
